


McCree

by DominaRava



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Another short quickie with everyone's favorite cowboy~





	McCree

“Hold on there darlin’, why not slow down a little.” He said with a slight smile and a chuckle before placing his hand on her hip and guiding her slowly on him.

He had her rock her hips in slow smooth rhythm, forcing her to gasp with every push from him. Jesse’s hand moved to cup her face and pulled her down for a long deep kiss, gripping her rump as she moved up and down on him. Before long his hand moved around her waist and between her folds, rubbing her swollen clit, making her shudder and whimper. 

“Jesse!” She cried with pleasure and surprise, “Oh Jesse, don’t stop!” She pleaded as she rode him faster, making him go as deep as he could. 

“Keep goin’…” He spoke against her lips as she rolled her hips against him, his fingers still rubbing her dripping bud. 

Without warning his grip tightened around her waist and shoulders as he bucked up into her, bringing his climax pretty quickly, but she wasn’t far behind as he twitched inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
